


Family

by pricklybuns



Category: One Direction, Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Full of fluff, M/M, Wedding, a different kind of Kid fic, beware bad writing?, everyone is kind of gay, harry is zayn's son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pricklybuns/pseuds/pricklybuns
Summary: Have you ever been so against your son's boyfriend but got smitten after meeting said son's boyfriend's single dad then shamelessly try to continue hooking them up? Cuz that's what happened to Zayn, kinda.





	Family

**Prologue**

Zayn has been a single father for a long time now, he can't say he's good with kids, at all, but somehow he managed to raise his currently 19 years old son, Harry, into quite a good fellow. He has to say, he is proud.

Zayn works as an art teacher in the university his son studies in. Not many know about that though, he prefers having that part of the deal hidden as much as possible. Not that he's ashamed of it or is he not proud of his son, it's just that people tend to jump into conclusions, saying that one's grade is granted because of bias, something Zayn is kind of guilty of but not exactly shown on papers, he keeps his mind straight, and not because Harry is actually smart. He is smart and Zayn doesn't want people taking that away from Harry just because he is Zayn's son.

Zayn loves his son to no end, honest, it's just that further in adulthood, Harry has been trying to convince Zayn to find a new partner. Before his mother left them, Zayn used to be quite of a happy dude. Not that he isn't happy now, he is, thanks to Harry, but he also had came to term with the fact that it felt a bit empty in his heart. He buries himself with work and focus firmly on Harry, not caring about any suggestive words or actions. He thought he would be fine living like that together, just him, work and Harry, everything will be great.

Though sometimes he forget that his son can fall in love and leave him as well. Zayn had a hard time accepting that when Harry got into a relationship back in highschool. He talks about the person, a lot, and when Zayn says a lot, he means _a lot_. Harry would bring up the person during meal time, during work time, during drive-to-school time. Unlike Harry's previous relationships, this one last long, very long. It was hard on Zayn but soon he had come to accept that fact. As long as the person is a nice person who loves and takes care of Harry then Zayn is completely fine with it. Plus Harry's grades aren't falling so it's not like Zayn has a reason to not be okay with it.

Things were going great until he found out exactly _who_ his adorkable son has been dating.

**Family**

Harry pulls Zayn out to the dining room, both seats across from one another. Harry had requested Zayn to clear his schedule leading up to this day, something about important news to tell. So Zayn, being the responsible father that he is, did just that. He cleared his schedule and waited for his son to come home from school. Though now that he is staring at Harry fidgeting with his thumbs, maybe he knows why Harry told him in advance. Looks like Harry is going to tell him something important. Alright, time to be a good pa.

"So what is it that you want to tell me son?" he asked carefully, making sure to give Harry some time to process it before doing anything.

Harry takes in a couple deep breaths before looking up to Zayn, determination filled his vision. Wow, Harry must be prepping for this day for quite a while.

"Dad, remember when I told you I got a new lover?"

Zayn nods. "Yeah, the one you have been dating since high school right?"

Harry nods. "Um.. well.. My lover is a he.." - he said slowly. 

Zayn couldn't help but feel his smile drops.

"I know that I should have told you earlier and I know that you might not accept that but I-"

"Harry, no. It's not that!" - Zayn cuts in.

Harry looks up at Zayn, confused. "But you literally drop your smile as soon as I said it." 

"Well it's because I didn't expect you to hide something from me. I don't mind who you date son, as long as the person is nice and caring and-"

"He's Louis Tomlinson."

"Absolutely not. What are you thinking Harry?!"

What is Harry thinking?! He had been warning Harry about this little troublemaker since middle school! He barely let the kid hangs out with Harry! What is he talking about dating this same dude?! 

"Dad, Lou is a great person, he _is_ nice and caring and loves me lots."

"Have you seen him Harry?!"

"The right question is have _you_?"

Zayn knows this guy. Oooh he had seen this _Louis_ alright. Zayn had met this Louis back when Harry is in high school. He is the senior kid, rebellious, foul mouth, party animal. It wouldn't surprise him if Louis flopped his scores as well. What about this annoying.. _creature_ that attracted Harry anyway? Every other relationships was with someone cute and smart and gentle.

"Dad, Louis is very smart and talented, he aced all his classes and he studies art in our schoo-"

"He studies art in our school??"

"You never noticed him in class, he mentioned that before."

"Oh common, I'm sure I would notice a rebellious twink in my class Harry."

"Dad stop, he's not rebellious. Okay a little. He's mostly sassy and he kind of keep things to himself."

Harry shows Zayn a couple of pictures of Louis and himself. Oh wow. Okay. Louis had changed a lit from how Zayn remembers him. The Louis Zayn remembers is someone who is pretty skinny, wear weird suspenders or at least pants with straps, glasses, big fringe and always smiling while this Louis is.. different. He remembers this Louis in his class, Zayn is a bit ashamed to admit that he is Zayn's secret favourite student. A lot of other students usually aren't too enthusiastic but Louis always tries his best, his artworks are quite interesting as well. Fuck. Wait.

"Harry, he has tattoos."

"Both of u-, wait, you have tattoos as well, _dad_."

"Ugh. I still can't trust him, I haven't officially met him nor have I talked to him nor do we know about his famil-"

"I know I know. That's why I'm telling you about him. We're planning to let the family meet."

"Wait what?"

"His family consists of a lot of sisters and a single father. They all know he's gay and dating me but we have never met. Well I met some of his sisters but not his dad. So he helped me prepped up for coming out to you so you can meet his family around weekend!"

"And you planned it all out without my consent?"

"Comon, please? Just give us a chance, give him a chance, you won't regret it, he's an amazing boyfriend."

Zayn stares at his poor son, completely fallen deeply for someone so strange for his own preference. What had Zayn taught him wrong for him to be with someone like Louis? But they didlast very long and Harry does seem quite sincere when talking about Louis. Maybe Zayn shouldn't be too strict on Harry's taste?

Harry's eyebrows slowly knitted together. Oh no. His glittering green eyes stare straight at Zayn. Here it comes. His lower lips slowly protrudes. Here it is, the Harry Edwards Malik ultimate pleading mode: Pouting puppy eyes. Zayn can't with his man-baby of a son sometimes.

"Ughhh Finee. But I'm not going to go easy on him once we meet him, you know that right?"

"Yes!! Thank you dad! Louis is going to be so happy to hear this!"

Harry pulls Zayn into a tight hug, jumping up and down happily. Kind of reminds Zayn of the old days when Harry would beg Zayn for something, he would say no then give in to his son's other begging tactics.

As much as Zayn really want to support Harry in his love life, he can't help but feel a bit angry that he decided to go with Louis of all people. Sure, Louis changed through the years apparently but in class Louis doesn't seem to be the brightest of the bunch nor does he seem gentle. Zayn is a dad after all, he wants the best for his son. Maybe he's asking for too much? But if Harry does like this guy, he needs to at least make some attempts to get to know the dude. God, being a dad is hard.

○ ☾ ⚝ ☽ ○

Harry flops himself down on his bed, a smile firmly on his face. Ever since the talk he has been so relief. Sure his dad doesn't exactly accept Louis _yet_ but he _did_ say he would give them a chance and that's all Harry is clinging onto.

He fished out his phone and started typing.

_To Boo Bear: Lou, can we call? - H_

By call, Harry means video call. Back when they started dating, Louis would always prefer video calls over just phone calls. He said something along the line of "I like to see your face when you laugh, you look cute" so eventually a 'call' is basically a video call to them.

Thinking back it's not like Louis started the idea of video call. When they started dating, it was initially Harry that wanted to video call him first. Louis was pretty shy, he said he looks awful on camera which is total bull crap. After the first time video calling, Louis constantly ask for video calls so it might have been Harry's fault that started this thing between them. Not that he's ashamed of it. 

_To Hazza Bear: Not yet , bath - L_

_To Boo Bear: That's even better ;) - H_

_To Hazza Bear: Sod off :) xx - L_

Sometimes Harry wonders why they even put their signature at the end of each text, it's not like they don't know who is texting who. But that part of the usual routine did save them once when Louis' account was hacked by a salty ex, back when Louis and Harry just started dating, and insulted Harry pretty bad though because there was no signature, Harry knew it wasn't Louis. Plus Louis wouldn't insult him.

_To Boo Bear: Commonnnn It's not like I haven't seen you naked ;) - H_

_To Hazza Bear: I have trained you into a monster - L_

Despite saying no, Louis calls him anyway, butt naked, in a bath, surround by bubbles and with bubbles on his head. Harry can't help but giggles.

"You won this round Hazz." - Louis smiles fondly at the curly head man on the other side of the screen. 

"Look at my gorgeous boo bear, so beautiful especially with bubbles all around~"

Louis stared blankly at Harry, that is until Harry raised his eyebrows up and down, making Louis release the laugh he held in.

"Look at my magnificent Hazza bear, being as incredible as ever~" - he winks.

They talk and joke around for a little before Harry get his head back on the road. He did ask Louis to call for a reason other than staring at his face after all.

"Hey Lou, I got some news about dad."

"Dad? Your dad?" - Louis paused then his eye widen, like he realized something - "How did the coming out go? He hates me doesn't me?"

"Well first, the coming out well, he was pretty cool about it. The second part, I would say he doesn't exactly like your high school self." 

"Yeah, I figured. I did use to look like such a nerdy twink."

"He actually thought you are a bad boy, rebellious twink." - Harry chuckle, Louis laughs.

"I fooking wish I was, at least I wouldn't get bullied so much."

"Good thing I was around~"

"Yeah right, even my nerd ass could bully you back in the day" - they chuckle. - "So.. this weekend?"

"Yeah. Have you told your family yet?"

"Yup. Now we just need to is specify the date and we'll be good. So, young Harold, what day shall it be? Friday to Sunday, your pick."

"Well Sunday is too close to Monday and Friday is for our date so.. Saturday it is!"

"I'll make sure to tell him that." - Louis gives a thumb up - "My dad is going to actually attempt to clean up and cook a meal so" - Louis shrugs.

"Your dad cooks?"

"Don't yours?"

"He is as good as you in the kitchen, that's why I'm so good in the kitchen because if not, we would be starving, you know" - they laugh together.

○ ☾ ⚝ ☽ ○

This is Zayn's 3rd attempt at a blind date that Niall hook him up. Setting Zayn on a blind date is a plan that Niall and Harry thought of so Zayn can get a new life - as they say. Zayn doesn't exactly mind it but none of the people they ever hook Zayn with ever catch his interest.

Not that Zayn is exactly picky but there are just things Zayn can't exactly change about himself. Maybe he should have been a bit more straight forward with his friend and son about the reason why his wife left him or, more accurately, they split ways. Zayn was closeted when they started getting together so after they got Harry, miraculously since Zayn had to think about penises all the way through the night, they decided to go live their own life. His sad past aside, the last two blind dates have been him in front of females. They are polite and nice, yes, but, well..

Zayn fidgets around with his fingers. Something about this third date is kind of making Zayn nervous. Prior to him sitting in this café, Niall came in his house, confidence in his every move and words he spat out as he announced and convinced Zayn to go. It could mean many things in Niall's un"helpful guide to love". Sometimes Zayn still doesn't know why he let the man dating someone 5 years younger than than himself to boss him around about dating but what does Zayn know?

"Are you Zayn Malik?" - A soft voice asked, tearing Zayn's attention away from mindlessly floating around.

Zayn looks up to see a gorgeous excuse for a human. How dare someone look this good? Zayn has always been confident about his look, his pretty face seem to pass onto Harry as well, but this? This man? God. No wonders why Niall was confident. Also what the hell, where did he find this man?

"Oh! Yeah! And you must be?" - Zayn stood up after a short while of staring at the other male, pulling out the seat like a gentlemen. He does this for all his dates, not just for guys, just to clarify. Zayn ain't that bad.

The beautiful human sits down on the chair, chuckling a bit at Zayn's action. He had to admit, although it's normal for Zayn, it's not for everyone else.

"I'm Liam. Liam Payne, nice to meet you." - Liam smiles. God. Even his smile is perfect, how dare the universe torture him like this. Or blessed him with this.

"Nice to meet you." - he smiles, staring at Liam, basically to kind of check him out. He could see Liam does the same but with less skill, Zayn can see right through it. 

Liam has brown hair, his brown eyes glitters in the sun light as it dances around Zayn's body. His hair is done in a quiff but seems quite messy, undone. He has a bit of a stubble which is pretty adorable and attractive in on its own. Wait, what's that under the long sleeves of his hoodie?

"You have tattoos, Liam?" - Zayn asked mindlessly, probably need to be a bit gentle about that question considering Liam is trying to hide them under his sleeves.

Liam flinched at the question, removing his hands from the top of the desk immediately. His head kept downwards, mumbling something along the line of "goddamn it I should have worn something with longer sleeves, this might fail because of them again"

"Yeah.. - Liam answered, hesitant. - "I'm swear I'm not any kind of, like, bad boy who has a lot of tattoos. I mean I have tattoos but I got it just because I like them.." - Flustered. 

"Hey Hey, it's okay" - Zayn said softly, pulling his sleeves up as well as taking off his gloves, not that he was trying to hide them, he just tried to look a bit more professional - "I got a few myself. I find them interesting and the art style is really cool, I'm very fond of some artists as well."

Liam looks like he is incredibly relief, how adorable, his masculine face lit up the moment Zayn dismiss his tattoos to be something incredibly normal. His hands are back on the table again. That's when their drinks, that they ordered before finding the desk, comes. Both slowly sip their drink, sharing small conversations.

The day started as a day that Zayn expected to be a pretty boring or annoying day but maybe, maybee this hooking up thing is a good idea afterall. If anything, maybe he should thank Niall. Though he still doesn't know how he could find this Liam, or how he found out Zayn wasn't into girls. Doesn't matter at the moment, Liam is the one he should be focus on right now.

○ ☾ ⚝ ☽ ○

Zayn flops himself onto the couch after coming home from the date. It was refreshing after a while, he had never properly dated a man before, he was never allowed to. Plus, Liam is a great guy, they even scheduled a different date next time. Zayn was about to suggest Saturday but he knows Harry would kill him if he doesn't go to meet Louis' family, the other man seems to be busy on Saturday as well, which is good.

Zayn pulls out his phone, he still need to ask Niall some things. Takes a bit but Niall finally picks up. Doesn't sound like Niall though.

"Hello? Can I speak to Niall please? I have something to ask him of."

"Um.." - the person at the phone stalled a bit - "Niall is kind of still snoring, you can tell me though." 

"Okay but who are you though?"

"I'm Shawn. I'm a frie-"

"Hi Shawn, I know who you are, I know you two are dating."

Shawn laughs - "Right, sorry, you're Zayn, he tells you lot of things. Anyway, what is it that you want to ask him?"

"Well I just wanted to ask him how he knows I am into, like, you know, guys?"

"Er.. It was my idea."

"Wait what?" - he doesn't know Shawn that well but well enough to know the guy is observant. Didn't know he was _this_ observant.

"Well I saw you drunk one time, flirting with some dude and accidentally to me as well and I got a friend whose dad is looking for someone too so I just put two together."

"Yeah, he did tell me he does have a lot of kids. Some actual kids and some adopted."

"All kids are actual kids."

"You know what I meant. Alright, that's all I wanted to know. Um.. thanks for answering."

"You're welcome, make sure to send food over as a thank you to us" - Shawn click his tongue.

"You two even live together now? Grosss"

"Suck it up mate" - Shawn chuckle - "Alright, goodbye."

"Bye" - he hangs up the phone.

Well crap, okay, does Harry know about this yet? Not that Zayn is planning to hide it from Harry, it's just that it would prefer it better if it was Zayn that told him instead of someone else, he _is_ his son afterall and he did just came out to Zayn, the most he could do is be honest to Harry too.

Right! Okay! That'll be the plan! He'll wait for his son to come home and tell him! At least he thought so before receiving a text from Harry.

 _To Dad: Dad, will we home late today, no need to stay up for me. Love you <3 How did the date go?_

Oh, right, it's Friday. He should have remembered that. Harry did inform him he had a date on Friday before, he even prepared food. Sometimes Zayn thinks it's Harry that might be taking care of him, not the other way around.

He let out a short huff of breath before heading to the kitchen, trying to not let his mind race to the idea that his son is spending time with a kid he doesn't like. He chuckled to himself, sometimes he thinks he is so ridiculous, he never met the kid, or guy, ever and he is already judging. Probably because he's dating his son, before that he doesn't have much hatred or at all towards Louis. Fatherly bias, he thought as he pulls out the meal from the fridge and heat it up. Well, whatever the case he needs to suck it up as tomorrow will be the day he get to meet Louis' family.

○ ☾ ⚝ ☽ ○

"Common dad! You promised! Get up! His family even cooked for us!" - Harry yells, pulling the cover off Zayn's bed.

Saturday morning, Zayn had stayed up pretty late the day before to wrap up all the remaining files he need to get done, ignoring Harry's nagging when he came home at 1 a.m, catching Zayn still working. He just wanted to get his mind cleared as he go and visit, he doesn't want to be grumpy and anxious about the fact that he should be doing something else.

Zayn sluggishly sits up and head to the bathroom as Harry searches his closet for something Zayn should wear. He glances at his son, Harry seems serious, looks like he really is serious about this. Well, if Harry is trying so hard, Zayn should as well.

After cleaning himself, he heads out and put on the clothes Harry gave him. It was nothing too formal, which Zayn is grateful about, just something all black, a kind of clothes Zayn is usually seen in.

Harry wears his own casual clothes as well, White shirt under a brown/light black-ish sweater, long tight pants along with a little hat. Honestly, his son looks good in everything, if Harry is ever walking around in a ridiculous floral suit that looks like it was literally ripped off from a curtain, he would still look stunning. Zayn is proud, Harry got his gorgeous genes from his dad.

Takes a while but eventually they are in front of Louis' house.

"Harry, you sure we didn't arrived too early?" - Zayn asked after glancing at the time.

"I don't think so" - Harry looks at his own watch, it's 7 a.m - "Okay maybe a little bit but I promised his family I would be here earl-"

Harry didn't get to finish his sentence before the front door swung open, revealing two twins and even smaller twins running out.

"Harry!! Harry!!" - they called, yelling as they glomp Harry, hugging him tightly.

"Look like you're close to them already?" - Zayn said, chuckling as Harry carries one pair of twin in his arm while the other twin hugs his legs.

"I often help baby sitting and picking them up from their classes. Just simple things."

From inside the house, a voice can be heard, louder and louder as Zayn can hear running. He looks up to see who it is. A young male runs by the front door, kind of slips and slid by as he got to the front door. A loud thud can be heard, causing Harry to gently put the twins down and get the other twins off him as he runs in. Zayn introduces himself to the girls then lead them in.

It is exactly the person Zayn expected, it's the guy harry is dating - Louis. Louis seems like he just woke up with his hair all messy, clothes all wrinkled and one feet with sock on. This is not a good second impression.

"Lou Lou! Are you okay??" - one girl asked before they all let go of Zayn's hands and rush to their brother, who is being pat and carried by his son.

"I'm fine girls, Lou Lou is fine." - Zayn noted the fact that Louis has an interesting accent. - "Just a little fall is all, no need to make a fuss about it~"

Alright, okay, maybe Harry is right about Louis being nice and gentle but Zayn is totally not that weak. Louis looks up cautiously at Zayn, giving him a shy smile. 

"Hello sir.. Sorry I am a bit, er, messy right now." - Louis said as he tries to stand up - "I was going to make an excuse but I'm just going to be honest: we just woke up. If Harry didn't text me that you guys came, we probably would have slept until mum comes home."

Okay, this kid is endearing, kind of. - "It's fine. So they are all your sisters?" - Zayn asked, turning to look at the girls.

"Siblings" - Louis smiles as he stands up, helped by Harry. "In the position!", he calls, the twins get in the line, even the small ones. - "This is Daisy and this is Phoebe" he said, pointing at each of the girls.

"Hello" - Zayn greets, smiling warmly in which they smile back, bowing politely.

"This is Earnest" - Louis points at one of the small kid with darker orange-ishh hair - "Earnest is actually a he. And this is Doris~" - he points at the other small one with more of a yellow hair.

Zayn feels like he want to crawl in his own skin, trying to hide away from the fact that he called Louis' little brother a girl. Not that he can actually do that.

"I actually have two more sisters, they are at work now, and one half sister." - Louis said as the little twins bow at Zayn.

Jesus, he got a lot of sisters, whoever takes care of these children must have the patience similar to one of Mother Teresa. Zayn could never, he barely could take care of Harry. Hell, at some points it's almost like Harry is taking care of him.

"Wow, you have a lot of siblings."

"The bigger the merrier as my mom always say."

"I mean I gue-"

"Before she passed."

"Oh."

"Anyway, would you mind if I, er, go in and change? I feel kind of stupid greeting my um" - he turns to Harry, receiving an encouraging smile. Okay, they are pretty cute, Zayn has to admit - "boyfriend's father in my sleep wear."

Zayn is still collecting himself after hearing that whole 'after she passed' thing that he just nods and watches as Harry pecks his little boyfriend's cheek before they go to Louis' room.

Wait no! Zayn can't stay in this place alone! He grabs Harry's arm before he went too far and pulls him back, making Harry let go of Louis' arm. Harry gives his dad a little pout but seeing Zayn's nervousness, Harry stays behind with Zayn.

Didn't take long till the kids runs to the kitchen, probably to help the father that Harry said is at home.

"I know it's not much of a good impression but Louis is not often that clumsy, I'm usually the clumsy one."

"Right right."

"Common, be honest, what do you really think about him after meeting him?"

"Hm.." - Zayn stalls a bit. He was about to be a negative nancy, just so he could tease his son but seeing the anticipation in Harry's eyes that he couldn't bring himself to do so. He let out a heavy sigh, "He seems nice. Even though he looks messy, he seems like someone who cares about his family and you two look cute together."

Harry's smiles grows bigger and bigger, dimples showing and everything. Of course he likes teasing Harry but in reality, he feels a lot happier to see his son smiles so bright. Thinking back, ever since he started dating Louis, Zayn does notice an increase in Harry's smiles. Of course there were down days but they always seem to fight through. Maybe Zayn should appreciate Louis for that alone.

"I told you you'd like him" - Harry pulls Zayn into a hug - "Thanks dad, for giving us a chance. For giving.. him a chance!"

Zayn couldn't help but smile - "Get off me you man baby" . They chuckle as Zayn pushes Harry out of the hug. As they are just messing around, Zayn freezes suddenly. Taken a bit by surprise, Harry let go of Zayn.

"Dad, You okay?" - Harry asked, worried. His eyes trail to where Zayn is staring, a man, in an apron, probably Louis' dad, stands surprised as well. Harry freezes as well before bowing - "Hello sir! I'm Louis' boyfriend"

The man's jaw drops before regaining his posture, smiling to Harry - "Hello dear, I'm Liam, Louis' dad" - he smiles warmly.

"Nice to meet you sir, this is my dad, Zayn" - He introduced politely.

Zayn gives Liam an awkward smile, much more awkward than how he intended it to be. The hot guy Niall hook him up with, the only person he thought was good enough for a second date, a dorky man around his age has to be his son's boyfriend's dad. Goddamn it.

"Pleasure to meet you, Liam." - he said, trying to keep the idea of them meeting already out of the conversation. Too bad for Zayn, Liam is too dense.

"Indeed, good to see you again too Zayn." 

Oh Jiminy cricket Zayn could slap this gorgeous dorky piece of shit right now. God damn it. Fuck. He needs to save this somehow, he is going to come out to Harry but not like this, not like this.

"Oh.. You guys know each other?"

"Yeah we w-"

"Yeah we ran into each other once, it was interesting." - Zayn let out a weird laugh then looks at Liam weirdly. Liam seem to get the message that time though.

"Yeah! Just good ol' whatcha up to things, ya know? Didn't expect to see someone like him in this good day" - Liam laughs awkwardly.

Fuck his life. Why did he stay in the closet for so long goddamn it. At least now he knows Harry doesn't know yet.

"Right.." - Harry let out a soft awkward laugh as well, probably sensing something suspicious when Zayn joined Liam's. This is terrible.

Much to Zayn's relief, Louis jumps in, wrapping his arm around Harry's waist like as if it was a reflex whenever they're close though immediately hides it when he caught himself.

"Who's ready for breakfast?" - Louis, wearing a warm looking coat and black jeans, somehow making him look even smaller than usual, asked the three awkward men, knowing how tense the air is.

○ ☾ ⚝ ☽ ○

During breakfast, Louis and Harry constantly whispers to each other, if they got caught and get scold, they would just talk through sign language. 'They really are glued to each other' - Zayn thought. He really did think he would just let Louis be with Harry for a longer while to see how it goes but knowing Louis' dad is the hottest guy he had ever met, Zayn has a lower the bar of 'Hey get away from my son'.

As the boys got dragged away from the kids, Liam and Zayn was left alone. It's a lot more awkward than the first time which is very telling considering their first meeting is literally a blind date. They sit in silence before Liam puts down the cup of tea he was sipping.

"You haven't told your son you're into men?"

Zayn coughs, trying to calm himself. Some water managed to slip out of his mouth. Liam panicked a bit too, not expecting Zayn to be so surprised by it. Though he should have guessed, that question really did come out of nowhere. 

"Oh god! I'm sorry! I didn't mean anything by it! It was just a question!" - Liam continue to panic, giving Zayn a tissue while cleans the water spots on the table.

"No, no, it's okay" - Zayn cleans his mouth, "I was just.. a bit surprised" - he coughs in his fist, regaining his posture. "But.. for your question.. Yeah, he, er, he doesn't know. I didn't even know about him, he only told me recently." 

Liam seems to calm down a bit, "Oh? Louis told me back when he was in middle school. My poor boy was bullied for it but Harry did make it better in high school." - He smiles to himself then seem to caught himself - "Oh sorry! That was off topic. Why haven't you told him yet?"

"Um.." - Zayn is going to ignore that first part, but it's a good thing to note down. "Yeah, I haven't. I'm planning on it though but" - he shrugs.

"Haven't found the time?"

"Yeah" - Zayn nods slowly - "But I want to be the one who tell him you know? Since he is opening up to me about himself and his" - He turns to look at Harry playing with the kids with Louis - "relationship and.. I want to be honest to him about mine as well. Honestly, I never told him the real reason why my previous marriage breaks."

It is Liam's turn to choke on water: "A.. About us too?"

"Yeah? I mean, eventually right? I thought since you guys are so close, you would have told him about us already?"

"I mean.. yeah but not.. us, us. Louis knows I'm more interested in guys and set me on dates and he knows that I", he glances up at Zayn, "found someone I'm interested in" - he coughs in his fist, Zayn couldn't help but smiles as well - "But he doesn't know it's you."

"Yeah, I could see that."

"It's still kind of embarrassing that it took me 5 dates to be honest" - he chuckles. "If it wasn't for Shawn, I might just still be on the high search." - they chuckle.

Maybe there is a reason why he thought Louis is kind of endearing, he is pretty similar to his father, Zayn is totally head over heels for this dad.

"It took me 3 this year in all honesty, it was a 3 long attempts too, not short ones" - Zayn admits, chuckling, Liam does too. "Wait, you know Shawn?"

"Yeah? He's in Louis' friend circle, mostly through your son, I heard." - Liam shrugs.

"I would say so too, my son is a lot closer to his _boyfriend_ after all" - Zayn chuckle.

"Niall? I met him sometimes, he's a nice lad" - Liam smiles.

"Wait woah what? You know Niall too?" - Zayn hold back the urge of screaming _'GOD DAMN IT NEIL, YOU HAVE SUCH A HOT FRIEND THAT YOU NEVER TOLD ME ABOUT?'_. Liam just nods and smiles.

Across from where the dads are sitting is the living room. Harry is watching closely and nervously while the girls braid his hair. He knows Zayn isa hit uncomfortable with Louis and is also skeptical about the family so he just hope his dad.doesn't do anything too off. With that said, he can't help but feel surprise at Zayn's sudden shift in mood. At least he's enjoying himself?

"At least he's enjoying himself" - Louis said, great minds think alike as they say.

"Yeah, I was worried he'd be uncomfortable but it seems like they are getting along, don't you think?" - Harry smiles, eyeing fondly at Louis, who gives him a similar stare.

"See? I told you it would be fine" - Louis smiles, jokingly covers the eyes of the twins behind Harry before giving Harry's lips a loving peck.

He immediately moves away and checks if Zayn had noticed or not, something Harry finds endearing. He knows that he might be nervous but the one actually shitting their pants is Louis.

"Louuu" - Harry whines, putting his hand out to Louis who takes it automatically. 

"Hazzz" - Louis jokingly whines back.

"I love youu, do you love me too?" - Love is a strong word that both is afraid of at one point but somehow, this line that Harry said as his confession, became a bit of an endearing inside joke.

"Of course I do" - Louis chuckles, grinning ear to ear. Harry admits, they are such babies sometimes but he doesn't care, he's too happy to let that bothers him.

○ ☾ ⚝ ☽ ○

It's noon and it's time for Louis to have a talk with Zayn. Louis can't say he has been looking forward to this moment because he isn't. Not that he could avoid it though, it's the point of this day.

Harry and Liam claims the kitchen as Louis and Zayn stays in the living room. Lottie and Fizzy came to pick up the kids to give them space and now, there he is, sitting on the other side of the couch, nervously fidgeting with his fingers while his boyfriend is having a pretty pleasant conversation with his dad. Harry gets along with everyone though, Louis a bit jealous of that.

"So" - Zayn started, "How long have you been dating Harry? The exact date." - Zayn knows Harry keeps track of his anniversary, he can even tell others how many hours they have been together in the span of time they have been dating, a point which Zayn really hopes isn't from Louis though even if it is he doesn't mind, he just need to get the conversation started. Though the more he think about his question, the more he realized he probably sound stricter than he intended.

"4 years and 10 months, closer to 5 years everyday. If you ask Harry, he'd probably say" - Louis looks at his clock - "42 368.0951 hours. Counting today then it would be 42 374.0951 hours." - Louis' eyes shifted a little.

Zayn turns back to look at the kitchen, catching Harry giving the numbers to Louis through sign language. Zayn turns back to Louis, giving him a funny look. He just shrugs with a chuckle. At least it's confirmed at Louis isn't as crazy as Harry about these things, something Zayn is overly grateful for. He already has a crazy son, it'd be great to not have a crazy son in law. Wait, what the hell is he considering right now?

Zayn shakes off the idea, regaining his posture once again, making Louis slightly tense again. Him being Zayn's student is kind of a plus, considering he'd know what kind of person Louis is when Harry is not around. And Louis is pretty interesting, he does seem friendly but he doesn't hang out with a lot of people, he also seem quite humble as well, traits Zayn had noticed but brushed off once he heard they are dating. Sometime dads act before they think, Zayn is no exception.

"3 years age gap right? How come you're still in first year? Just wondering." 

"After getting out of high school, I work alongside my sisters to get some money and waited for Harry to finish his before we get in Uni. Not that he convinced me to stall for him, I just wanted to." - Louis shrugs. He sounds sincere, something Zayn didn't expect considering how sarcastic he always sound on campus.

"I see. "- Zayn glances at Louis' hands and chest - "A tattoo loving guy too huh?"

"Yep" - Louis smiles though Zayn has a feeling the guy is smiling to himself, "It was Harry who got me into it. I wasn't too fond of the whole tattoo trend but Harry likes it so I became more fond of it then eventually I wanted to try out and this happened" - he points at his tattoos, shrugging.

Zayn chuckles: "Mind if I take a closer look? Yours seem.. interesting" - More random and stupid than Zayn initially thought but who is he to judge?

Louis nods and give out his hand to Zayn. Most of the tattoos are random designs though there are some that strikes Zayn's interest. There is a quotation mark tattoo on one of Louis' wrist, if match with Harry's tattoo of the line "I can't change" it became a quote; next is the rope wrapped out said wrist, Harry has an anchor on the same wrist as well, Zayn had asked him before about the missing rope in which Harry said he'll tell him someday, so this is where it is; another is a compass tattoo, pointing to 'home' while Harry has a tattoo of a huge ship; lastly is Louis' dagger tattoo, on the opposite arm but similar position to Harry's rose. So they are committed enough to get couple tattoos?

"Are these matching tattoos?"

"Yeah.. it was Harry's idea at first but eventually we kept going with it."

"What if one day you two aren't together anymore though? Then these wouldn't make much sense."

"Yeah, they wouldn't be complete, I wouldn't be complete without him." - Louis turns to the kitchen then back to Zayn, his expression seems more serious, "I know I'm not in the list of people you would consider Harry to date and I know I sound incredibly rude right now but we really are committed to each other. If one day he stops loving me then I will accept that but if he doesn't please give us a chance, I love him, I really do and there are many reasons for it but all you need to know is that I'm completely honest when I ask, no, beg for you to let us be" - he paused a bit - "together."

Alright, that came out of nowhere, Zayn wasn't expecting anything like that at all. Though this further proves how Harry describes him: a family guy who is gentle and loves Harry lots. This kid is definitely on his list of people that could date Harry. Plus, He turns a bit to glance at Liam in the kitchen, if he split Harry and Louis then meeting Liam again would be incredibly awkward. 

Sometimes Zayn thinks he's a terrible dad.

"Don't worry, I was planning on that" - Zayn said as his attention averts back to Louis, giving the younger male a shoulder pat, "Harry is right about you."

"Thank you si- Wait what? What is he right about me?" - Louis blinks, looking really interested.

"Well he said you are gentle and smart and loves him lots and that I should not be too worried" - Zayn notices how the corner of Louis' mouth visibly turns upwards then forced downwards though seem to be failing as Louis' expression ended up as something ridiculous.

"And he also said that you are one of the best lover in all of the ones he dated. He said you're so cute, so determined, always so brave. Even though he acts more grown up, he admits that you are the grown up in your relationship." - Everything Zayn is saying is the truth, those are things Harry mindlessly said to him multiple times though he didn't have any other reason to bring them up other than to see Louis' reaction and oh did he get Louis' reaction.

His face is tinted red as his piercing blue eyes get even bluer. His lips are sucked inwards as he plays with his finger. Louis couldn't help but smiles a bit too but quickly tries to wipe it off. He fails though. Eventually he stopped caring and turn back to Zayn with a smile.

"He said that?"

"Yeah, multiple."

"We never really discuss things like that.. I never thought he would think so highly of me.. Then again why would we discuss things like that often? It's a bit sappy" - Louis chuckles dryly but his fond looks at the kitchen direction says otherwise.

"Well I trust my son's judgement." - Zayn returns Louis' smile.

"Thank you sir.. honestly really."

"You can call me Zayn" - he smiles, "You _are_ the friend of my mate's boyfriend after all, no need to be too formal."

"Friend of your mate's.." - Took Louis a while but he soon widen his eyes like he had came to a realization, "Niall is your friend?"

They ended up gossiping about Niall and Shawn instead. It's quite relaxing, a lot more than both parties had intended, something none of them complained about. Both had expected it to go a lot worse but it didn't. They talk, even after the other two males join them, they all gather around and talk. Zayn likes this, it really does feel like a family, reminds him of old times.

○ ☾ ⚝ ☽ ○

The moment Zayn and Liam got into their own little conversation is the moment Louis pulls him away to his room. He needs some alone time with Harry, desperately needs so, being so crowded by everyone isn't Louis' ideal day of hanging out either way.

Harry just quietly followed, smiling as he does it. As they entered Louis' room, Harry closes the door gently before both parties crash into each other, Harry with one of his hand on Louis' waist while the other gentle cups his face and Louis' hand on Harry's hips, gently pulls him closer. It has been a day since they last kiss. Sometimes Harry doesn't exactly understand why he always yearns for Louis so much, back then they blamed it on the raging hormones but they are both in their 20s now, well, almost. Harry shrugs it off.

Although they pulled each other in such rush after the door is closed, their kiss is anything but that. It's slow, gentle and lasted forever, like as if they let go now, they won't have a chance to do it again. But finally they did, it was Louis to breaks the kiss and Harry who pouts when he does so.

"We have people waiting out there young Harold and I didn't bring you in for a long snogging" - Louis chuckles, playing with Harry's cheeks to get rid of the pout.

"I know. We haven't done that in a day though so I need to confirm it's still the same" - Harry jokes.

"It's still great Hazz, no need to confirm anything love." - Louis shakes his head fondly.

Harry buries his head in Louis's hair, arms around, clinging onto Louis like as if they haven't seen each other for years. Louis' arms do the same thing. Although he jokes about Harry being weird, he himself does miss the feeling of his lips on Harry's, he does miss the feeling on his face in Harry's hand, he does miss the heat of Harry's body. God they are weird, it has been a day and he dated for 4 years, not 4 months of honeymoon phase.

"Louuu" - Harry whines, breaking the silence between them.

"Hmm?" - Louis replies, in a way he already knows what Harry has to say, or ask. He asked the same question he always does especially when silence fell.

"I love you, do you love me too?"

Sometimes Louis wonders when that whole thing started, he knows it's a long time ago, that's for sure, at the beginning of their relationship where both was just trying things out for Harry, probably that.

"Of course I do" - Louis' smile suddenly grew. No matter how many times Harry had asked this question, Louis always smiles fondly at him. In a way, with everything constantly changing and him constantly running after something, he likes this sappy question, it brings him back to simpler times and sometimes, that's all he needs.

"Lou, if it all works out, do you think it's okay for us to.." - Harry stalls, well that's different.

Louis breaks from the hug to see Harry's face. He isn't angry or sad, that's good. He seems nervous and that could mean anything. Gently, Louis' hand go through Harry's curls then down to his face while the other hand gently rubs Harry's arm, trying to ease his nerves.

"It's okay love, say it." - Louis gives him an encouraging smile.

"I don't know if it's too soon or not though?"

"What is?"

"I.." - he swallows then a sudden smile of confidence shows, "Hey Lou, knock knock?"

"That came out if nowhere" - Louis chuckles, shaking his head fondly, "Who's there?"

"Marry" - Harry smiles but nervousness fills his eyes which is kind of a rare sight ever since they started dating.

"Marry who?" - Louis tries his best to not roll his eyes considering a weird tension is floating in the air right now, reminds him of when Harry tries to confess to him years ago. Oh wait.

"Marry me" - Harry but his bottom lip nervously, Louis is just in shocked. Kind of pissed that he proposed through a joke though. 

"Aw.. Harry" - Louis could feel his legs getting weak, he wasn't expecting this for sure but it's not like he wasn't waiting for it either. He feels himself biting his bottom lip as well, "You waited all day for this?"

"All year really but I don't know if it's too early.. I mean we only dated for 4 years and some would say it's too early.."

"Four years is not 'early' young Harold" - they chuckle, forehead touching and all, "If it all works out, I'm the one properly proposing and I'm not gonna do it through a joke." - Harry chuckle.

"Lou" - Harry smirks a bit.

"Hmm?" - Louis chuckles.

"I wanna marry you, do you wanna marry me?" - Harry smiles cheekily.

"Sod off" - Louis chuckles, "Of course I do. We'll elaborate after you get a job."

They both grinning ear to ear, chuckling to themselves, clinging onto each other. This is perfect, this is great. Louis had never have so much feelings and devotion in any relationship, ever. To Louis, marriage is a heavy subject, especially after what he witness throughout the years from his family and even through Harry's story about Zayn's. It's something important, something a very committed couple devote themselves too and when they divorce, it fucks both of them up.

But he trusts Harry, he really does, he trust his decision, he trusts that Harry wouldn't just leave him for no reason. He trusts that if they do get married, it wouldn't turn out like Zayn's or Liam's.

Louis buries his head in Harry's shoulder as Harry buries his head in his. Liam's relationship is truly something that Louis only knows a bit of. With him being Liam's adopted son, Louis can't directly asked what happened. All he knows is Liam had a wife who gave birth to Fizzy and Lottie, something happened, they broke, Liam adopted Louis, whose mom is friend with Liam's wife, and he just adopted more from there. At some point in his life, since Louis' passed mother is so close to Liam, he had thought he is the reason why Liam always seem so sad looking at him. Sure Fizzy and Lottie are his actual daughters but Louis is the one present at home most of the time. 

He feels his body tenses up at the thought, he doesn't know why it bothers him so much, he tries his best to repay Liam and he tries his best to be the person his mother would want him to be. Why is he feeling so much guilt? Everytime something good happen, his mind just won't let him enjoy it, it just has to be mean to him doesn't it?

He then feels something that snaps his mind back to where it should be, he feels Harry's hug tighten around his hips as if it's a sign telling him everything is going to be okay. Louis shared the guilt he had had to Harry before and mentioned how everytime he feels happy, there is a pang of guilt, like as if he doesn't deserve it. Harry just hugged him, it was comforting then and is comforting now.

"Thinking about that again?" - Harry asked softly.

Louis just nods, tightening their hug, something Harry doesn't seem to mind. He's lucky and he knows he is, why is it so hard for him to enjoy it? He had lived his whole life in guilt and tries his best to make it up for everyone yet he can never feel like he had never done enough. Sometimes he wonders if it's just his selfishness kicking in.

"You deserve the world Lou" - Harry said, as if he could read the insecurities in Louis' mind, "You deserve to be selfish once a while too, you've live your life for someone else now you deserve to live your own."

Louis stays silent. It's true that he had live his life fulfilling the role a mother would, he had life his life fulfilling the wish that his mother had. He had never lived for himself. They stay silent for a while. Liam did Liamhe recently found someone that he'd like to get serious about, maybe after that he would stop feeling the guilt, he would be able to devote himself to Harry.

They stand in silent, something both doesn't mind. It's comforting.

○ ☾ ⚝ ☽ ○

Zayn continuously flirts with Liam. Although he is slightly anxious that his son might be doing something inappropriate in Louis' room, he couldn't help but use it as an excuse to hang out with Liam.

"It kind of feels like our second date doesn't it?" - Liam said out of nowhere. Though..

"Yeah it kinda does doesn't it? Just you and I, sitting alone in your living room." - Zayn chuckles. 

"I hope you don't find it awkward that we're like this and your son is dating mine.. is there any laws against that?" - Liam asked, rubbing his own neck.

"Not in the UK as far as I'm aware of. I mean you can date anyone, I'm talking about, like, marriage laws."

"Oh Er-"

"Ju- Just in case they-"

"Right, them-"

"They want to-"

"Yeah."

"You know-"

"Yeah Yeah."

"Right."

He's an idiot. Now it's incredibly awkward between them, what was he thinking? Is he considering letting his son marry this kid with tons of siblings and a hot father? The answer is yes, yes he is. Would he ever admit it? No, no he would not.

Didn't take long until the conversation picks up again, Liam doesn't seem to let those things affect him. A true role model. Maybe that's why Louis turns out so nicely.

"Thanks" - Liam suddenly said, smiling fondly and brightly at him. Takes him a while to realize he probably had said that thought process out loud.

The girls soon return, Liam retreats back in the kitchen to feed the small ones while Zayn tries to get some infos on the two males.

"Hey, um, Lottie, Fizzy, would you mind for a bit of a chat?"

They talk about Liam and Louis but mostly Liam, just to get general informations, you can't be too sure about what people say about themselves. As it turns out, Liam has been quite honest, even about his flaws, something Zayn ought to study.

"Well now that you've got your answers, mind if we ask some as well?" - Lottie said, Zayn can't say he feels too good about this but he nods either way.

"What is it between you and our dad?" - She asked, crossing her arms, Fizzy nods.

"We've seen the way you look at him you know and the way he instantly got shier yet cheerier. What do you two have between one another?" - Fizzy adds

Should Zayn be honest or should he lie? He really does like Liam, maybe after their official second date he'd properly ask Liam to be his boyfriend, weird to say that word at this age, but even Liam hasn't told them yet. Who is Zayn to jump in and tell the big news to Liam's daughters? Lucky for him, a certain someone saved his ass.

Louis comes behind Zayn, giving his shoulder some light pats before turning to the girls, smiling with his usual sarcastic voice.

"Girls girls, ease down on the tone there, you sound like you're going to bite his head off."

Seems like Harry is busying himself with food and playing with the twins. Typical Harry, he would make a great dad, he already has the skill and the personality for it.

"Might happen if he doesn't fulfill his end of the deal."

"It's not like we asked that big of a question you know."

Louis turns towards Zayn, he could clearly see what Louis is asking just by how those piercing blue eyes stare at his. Louis seems worried, his eyes asking Zayn if he's comfortable with answer the girls' questions. Considerate.

"I mean.." - Zayn started, rubbing his neck before glancing towards the kitchen direction and back, "I don't know if he wants to say anything yet though."

Louis is confused while girls are surprised. They whisper small "I knew it"s to one another. When Louis make a face, probably asking them to let him in on the joke, they just whisper: "It's him" for Louis to look back at Zayn with widen eyes.

"No fooking way.." - Louis let out then quickly covers his mouth, glancing at the kitchen direction, sighs in relief, "The kids didn't hear.." - he mumbles softly.

"Are you guys official yet?" - Lottie suddenly asked. Fizzy nudge her side, probably saw how Zayn tenses after hearing that.

"Not yet, just has been.. hanging out I guess" - Zayn answered, glancing towards Louis' direction. It's probably quite weird and creepy so some people that their boyfriend's dad is dating their own dad but Louis seem to be handling it well. Or at least he doesn't show otherwise.

"Does he know?" - Louis asked quietly.

Zayn stays a bit silent. It's funny, Louis only say 'he' and it feels like all of them know exactly who he is referring to. Zayn shakes his head, a reaction Louis probably doesn't like to see as he ruffles his hair in frustration. He calms down soon enough though and turns to Zayn.

"Are you planning to let him know?" - Louis answered again, as quiet as the first one. Zayn nods. Louis looks more relief though still worried.

"I was planning to keep that to myself and live forever with that secret, alone." - he pauses - But since my son is being more honest and people are trying to get me dates, I want to be honest too. Maybe after today.

Louis nods, the girls nod too, smiling. They seem relief, or proud, like how Zayn felt when Harry got in uni with the subject he loves. It's strange, having someone look at you with those eyes, Zayn is not used to that at all.

"I'll make sure he's in a good mood for you coming out" - Louis gives him a thumb up.

Alright. Okay. Alright. This kid, these girls, those twins, this family is okay. He likes his family. This family feels like a family, a family Zayn never had, the family Zayn couldn't give Harry. With them, he could understand why Harry is so happy. With Louis he could understand why Harry is so in love. It's funny, in a way. Zayn isn't sure he's warming up to this family or is he just head over heels for Liam, making his decision heavily bias. Or maybe both.

○ ☾ ⚝ ☽ ○

The day ends, like father like son, both Harry and Zayn desperate grab all chances that they could to spend more time but everything must come to an end.

"So what do you think about him?" - Harry asked as they reached their house.

Louis kept his promise, Harry's mood is extremely high. Zayn wonders what kind of magic Louis has to make someone so happy, or even so head over heels for him. Zayn got to give the kid some credit on that.

"I think he's great. His family, too, seems very nice. I'm happy for you son" - Zayn said as he opens the door. He should have given Harry his honest thoughts but his mind is a little packed with something else. Harry doesn't seem to mind though.

"Really? I told you you'd like him!" - Harry continues to ramble about all the great traits Louis has, some Zayn had seen with his own eyes, some he had heard about from Harry for years. 

As they stepped inside, Zayn let out a short huff of breath, preparing himself. The last time he came out, the results weren't stellar as he could say. 

"Harry, can we have a talk? Just a casual one, nothing important" - Zayn spoked slowly but tried his best to be casual. 

Harry seems to buy it though as he sits down on the opposite side to Zayn, smiling brightly. He knows that Harry wouldn't hate him if he comes out yet he still feels so anxious.

"There is something that I want to tell you that I hope you understand. I know that you won't hate me, you almost can't hate anyone in all honesty. But this is a touchy subject for me." - Zayn warns, Harry nods, tensing a bit to prepare himself. "It's about the break between me and your mother.."

That made Harry freezes. Both of them know clearly just how touchy this subject is. Harry lost his mother at a young age and saw his father changed from a cheery man to a more quiet and isolated. Zayn didn't mean to turn his ex wife into a villain in Harry's life but never gathered enough courage to change Harry's perspective. That's why he's doing it today.

"I had never told you why we split. Though it was initially her who left, it was a mutual breakup." - Harry nods, seems to be a bit less tense, "I told her something about myself that I should have told her before we got together" - he paused, "I'm not interested in women."

Harry's eyes widen, surprised fills his eyes before he slowly heads over Zayn, wrapping his arms gently around his dad. It takes Zayn no time to return the hug, the supportive hug Zayn never get to have until today.

"Dad I.. I never knew.."

"It's alright. We never told you. Your mom said she doesn't want you looking at me in a different light. She didn't expect you to grow up to be, well" - Zayn pulls away from the hug to look at Harry, smiling, "Like this. If she is still around, I think she would be proud of you."

Harry returns the smile, extremely genuine and full of happiness. It feels like a giant weight had been lifted off Zayn's chest as he let out a soft sigh of relief, one Harry's smile grows bigger to.

"Guess I have to tell uncle Nialler to set you up with dudes instead of ladies now" - Harry chuckles, Zayn sucks the sigh of relief back in his mouth.

"Yeah about that."

"What? There is more?"

"Yes Harry, there is. Er.. I already found a guy I think."

"What?"

"Through-"

"That's amazing!"

"Through Shawn."

"Dad that's so cool!"

"He has a couple of children-"

"Oh my god when can I-"

"You know him."

"Meet hi-"

"He's Louis' dad."

"Wait what?"

○ ☾ ⚝ ☽ ○

"Hey pops, can I have a word with you?" - Louis asked, sipping his already cold tea as he leans on the kitchen counter.

"Yeah boo bear? I'm all ears." - Liam replied, not even looking at Louis as he carries on with washing the dishes. Louis suggested they buy a dishwasher but Liam refuses.

"Have you been shagging Hazza's dad?"

Liam almost drops a plate in the sink as he turns to look at Louis with shock in his eyes and blush on his face. They might not be shagging but probably have something going on.

"We're not shagging! We haven't even gone on our second date!"

"Second date?! When did this whole thing started?! Pops you never told meee" - Louis whines, pouting a child, hyper aware that he is a grown man now.

"I did! I did tell you! Just.. I didn't tell you it was.. him.."

"So it is true! He's the guy on that date!" - Liam nods quietly as Louis gaspes with a grin on his face before launching himself at Liam, "Pops! I'm so happy for you!! You finally found someone for your sad self!!"

"Speak for yourself!" - Liam laughs, returning the bear hug.

"So, how far have you gone?" - Louis asked after letting go of Liam.

"What do you mean how far? Just second date, nothing special.."

"Don't you 'nothing special' me, pops. I've seen those wooing eyes at you two shoot at each other. Hazza might be oblivious but I'm not falling for your lies!"

"Hazza might fall for my lie because he's shooting those 'wooing' eyes at you."

"Hey!" - Louis chuckles, not blushing but he can feel himself getting embarrassed, "Don't you flip flop the subject back to me and my boy! Get back on track pops!"

"Am I the father or are you?"

"Oh sod off" - Louis chuckles. He's too rude to his dad but he knows Liam doesn't care, to Liam and Louis, they are each other's best friends more than father and son.

They talk about Zayn for a while and discuss about how Liam wanted something that last and something that would mean something instead of just some mindless date and some stupid one night session. He wanted someone that would be with him long-term.

Louis knows this of course, Liam had talked about this before when they were trying to find dates for him so Shawn is hyper aware of Liam's needs. Whoever Shawn set Liam with, he is sure that they wanted something that lasted too, which means Zayn is looking for a long-term partner as well. He trusts Shawn, Shawn wouldn't let him down.

The problem might be Harry. He might not take the news too well. Knowing Harry, Louis predicts he would be happy to open his arms for Zayn after the coming out but this whole 'Your dad is dating your boyfriend's dad' thing is a bit weird so Harry might feel uncomfortable by it.

After almost an hour of talking, Louis headed back to his room and pulls out his phone.

_To Hazza Bear: Up for a late night call curly? - L_

Surprisingly, it takes Harry a while to reply to Louis' question.

_To Boo Bear: yeah, been wanting to discuss something._

That made Louis' heart beats a little faster, mostly from anxiety, something he rarely feels when he is around Harry. It's either something unrelated or about their dads. Louis begs to God it's the second one because at least he can prepare himself.

They FaceTime each other. Louis laying in bed with the cover on half of his face while Harry, also in bed, smiles sleepily at Louis.

"Miss you" - Harry said, unprompted. Not that Louis needed a warning, he can sense it coming yet always chuckles whenever he hears it, never miss a beat.

"Miss you too. Feels like we haven't met in years" - Louis joked.

"Oh sod off. I really do miss you."

"One day I'll be sleeping next to you, maybe then you wouldn't miss me as much~"

"Can't wait." - Harry chuckles softly.

They stay like that for a while, just listening to each other's breathing while staring into each other's eyes. At times like this, Louis would think some sexually active couples would use this as an opportunity to do some phone sex yet here he is, probably could do it but doesn't feel the need to.

"So what have you been wanting to talk about anyway?" - Louis broke the peaceful silence, making Harry visibly tensed up.

"It's about our dads."

Okay thank god. At least Louis had prepared for it after what he heard from his dad.

"About them dating right?" - he asked cautiously.

"Right." - He doesn't know why but he can feel Harry is answering cautiously too.

"Right" - Louis echoes. The air feels heavy.

"My dad said-"

"My pops kind of want-"

"You go first."

"No No no, you go, you go sunshine."

"No no, I wanted to hear your side of it."

"Doesn't me I don't, common."

"Let's just- Together. Togeth-?"

"Together."

"Okay?"

"Okay."

They take some breaths, mostly to calm themselves down and from that whole bit. Looking back into each other's screens, they count down from three to one before both saying: 

"My dad / pops wanted to have a lot and committed relationship but doesn't know if your dad / pops is okay with it and if you are okay with it too."

Their eyes widen as their grins grow wider.

"If I could kiss you right now, I would" - Louis grins, smiling fondly at the boy on the other side of the screen. He shouldn't have doubted Harry, of course he'd be okay with it.

"Me too~" - Harry chuckles, "Wanna sneak around with me during their date?"

"Partner in crimes as they say, you're on Styles, meet me at the park, around 5. Their date start at 6!"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

They chuckle, it feels like they are in some kind of comedy movie where some characters would dress up ridiculously in an attempt to disguise and follow their loved ones as they head on dates.

Silence fall back between them, still smiling, staring fondly into each other's eyes. Louis likes this, it feels intimate. But he would also like to be able to see this face in real life, touch it, kiss it, feel it. He wanted to be much closer to Harry.

"Hey Louu" - Harry starts after silence lasted for too long - I wanna marry you, do you wanna marry me?

"God" - Louis chuckles, rolling his eyes fondly, biting his bottom lip to contain his ongoing smile, "Of course I do, I always do."

○ ☾ ⚝ ☽ ○

Zayn swears to god he could feel like someone staring at him from behind as he brought Liam some drinks. At first they have planned to go to the park and walk around though the songs suggested the movies.

Being not much of a movie guy, Zayn tried to think of alternatives though they could just go see that one Marvel movie. Zayn loves Spiderman while Liam is obsessed with Batman but they decided to watch Spiderman instead. A truly kind man.

Liam seems to notice Zayn's behaviour, looking back and forth between things like as if he's trying to make sure about something. Liam takes the cup with one hand, the other holding onto their popcorn.

"If you don't like it here, we could always not go in and head back to the park" - Liam nudges Zayn with his hip to get the darker haired man's attention.

"We could. But Harry would kill me since it was his idea. He said I should do this to repay for lying to him" - Zayn chuckles, Harry did say that but mostly as a joke. Zayn really does want to see the movie though, it's just the feeling of being watched is making him slightly uncomfortable.

"So that's his real name!"

"What?"

"Your son! Louis has always calls him Hazza so I thought that was his legit name for so long" - Liam chuckles at his own silliness.

"I feel that. I remember seeing the name 'Boo Bear' in Harry's contacts, thought it was someone else entirely."

"Heyyy, face it, boo bear is a suitable nickname for Louis, Hazza loves it" - Liam chuckles as they both walk in to find their seats.

"Boo bear sounds cuddly."

"Louis _is_ cuddly" - Liam chuckles, doesn't seem to mind that they are bickering about his own son.

"Since we're on the topic, we should do like those kids do, like, nicknames and stuff. I didn't know who 'Boo Bear' is ever since Harry was in high school, secret identity _and_ sign of closeness is the way to go." - Zayn said and chuckles at Liam rolls his eyes.

They both settle on their seats. Zayn likes this, it feels comfortable, feels relaxing, unlike all the other dates he had gone through. In a way, he feels like, even when it's with guys, maybe his old dates felt uncomfortable might be the slight feeling of guilt when it comes to hiding his real self to people he loves. Now that everyone knows though, Zayn feels like he could just do anything.

Zayn and Liam continue with their chit chat, occasionally nudges each other's arm back and forth. As the movie starts, they stay quiet though at times, Zayn would nudge Liam's pinky with his. Half way into the movie, Liam take his hand into Zayn's without hesitation, biting his lips to contain the wide smile spreading on his face. Zayn can't help but smiles as well.

From behind their seat sits Harry and Louis, sipping their own drinks, too distracted from the movie. 

"Your dad is bold." - Harry chuckles.

"Yeah right, yours was flirting with mine since before they walk in here" - Louis argues through whispers.

**Two years later**

"Harry! Common, wake up! I told you not to drink too much last night, look what happen! Common, we can't be late" - Zayn shouts as he barges in Harry's room, taking out the black suit they had picked out earlier in the week.

Harry groans, slowly sitting up. Hangovers are the worst. He reaches for the clock and turns it towards himself to look at the time. 8:50. Suddenly all of the headaches fade away, replace with panic.

"Dad!! Why didn't you wake me up sooner?!" - Harry screams at Zayn runs around the room, obviously panicking as well, as he picks out the cards and other things that he later throws back when he realized they don't need those where they are going.

"Don't blame it on me! I called you a million times and almost break your door!" - Zayn screams back, mostly because he's panicking.

"I'm gonna be late for my wedding!!" - Harry screams as he brushes his teeth frantically before cleaning his face and quickly slips on his clothes.

"Speak for yourself! What about mine?!" - Zayn screams back, checking himself in the mirror before pulling Harry into his car.

Harry didn't tell Zayn at all about his plan on marrying his long term boyfriend so when Louis arrives on Harry's birthday a year ago, a huge bouquet in hand along with a small red ring box, Zayn was not prepared.

He did see it coming though, hell, he had expected it to be sooner than how things turned out but he can't complain. Harry cried so hard on his birthday that all the tissue boxes were empty.

About himself though. Zayn would describe his relationship with Liam as something that goes quite fast. He doesn't know if it's because of his old age and fear of death that made him want to marry the man so fast or if it's because they both get along so well.

He's not ashamed to admit that they shagged on the third date. Niall was very proud of him. 

What he didn't expect though is after two years of being together, Liam would get down on one knee on their 10th date and he also didn't expect himself to get so emotional that he couldn't even speak, just nodded.

And yet here they are. If they don't arrive within 10 minutes, Harry and Zayn are officially late for each other's wedding.

When the cab stops, Harry is the one who runs out first, leaving Zayn to pay for their cab. His reasoning ends up being 'Louis is grumpier in the morning'

In a way, he was right. Louis is overly furious while is pretty chill about it.

"Lou I'm sorrryyy" - Harry begs before both him and Louis disappears in the bathroom.

The wedding started but since both him and Harry was late, Liam said he wanted to let the guests eat a bit more so Harry can works it out with Louis while Zayn calms down.

"You're the best you know that?" - Zayn smiles to his fiancee, planting a kiss on the other man's cheek.

They kept the wedding respectively small with Zayn's family along with grandparents, parents, some aunts and uncles, Zayn's sister, some close neighbours and similar on Liam's side attending. Oh, Niall and Shawn too, he's almost Zayn's only close friend at this point.

As expected, Louis and Harry come out not long after, looking a bit messier than when they came in. Gross. Zayn chuckles as he fixes his son's collar. Louis excuses himself to talk with Liam.

"You prepared the vow right?" - Zayn said, combing Harry's hair with his fingers. Harry nods.

"It's not cheesy right?" - Zayn chuckles, Harry does too.

"It might be, who knows" - Harry chuckles.

Harry and Louis are the ones to go up first. Both walk the aisle with a bright smile, Louis' arm around Harry's waist, as per usual, guiding him. Zayn feels his eyes watering already.

"To all present I say: We are gathered here, not to witness the beginning of what will be, but rather what already is!" - Niall, marriage officiant (someone Zayn refuses to have that role but gave up after Niall's pleading eyes) said, "We do not create this marriage, because marriage is created in the hearts of two loving people. We can and do, however, gather to celebrate with Harry Edward Malik and Louis William Tomlinson the wondrous and joyful occurrence that has already taken place in their lives, and the commitment they make today."

The crowd claps, Zayn does too, already feeling his eyes getting watery. After Harry and Louis is his turn yet he has a feeling he's going to go up there with a stuffy nose and tearful eyes.

Niall continues with the reading, something even himself doesn't has the heart in as he audibly yawns couple of times and stumbles a few time as he reads three readings. Louis can't help but giggles every time he stumbles, making Harry does too.

"Alright, finally." - Niall breaths after finishing the readings, "Oh Oh! My favourite part! Since you two have written your own vows, you may now exchange your vows." - Niall's eyes lit up instantly, "Harry?"

Harry nods at Niall before turning to Louis, taking a soft deep breath before releasing it. His emerald eyes shines in the morning light as he starts speaking.

"Louis William Tomlinson" - he said softly, Louis' smiles suddenly grows, "I love you unconditionally and without hesitation. I vow to love you, encourage you, trust you, and respect you. As a family, we will create a home filled with learning, laughter, and compassion. I promise to work with you to foster and cherish a relationship of equality knowing that together we will build a life far better than either of us could imagine alone. Today, I choose you to be my husband. I accept you as you are, and I offer myself in return. I will care for you, stand beside you, and share with you all of life’s adversities and all of its joys from this day forward, and all the days of my life."

Zayn is legit crying, bawling his eyes out. Liam takes him in his arms, hugging him gently, slowly patting his back and let Zayn wets his shirt. Zayn hugs back tightly. His son is married now, time sure flies.

"Aw.." - Louis let out softly, biting his bottom lip to contain his smile, afraid it might rip his face if he lets it spread more.

Niall smiles fondly at them, he knew them since they both were pretty young, never mentioned it to them but he taught one of them as a tutor when they were really young. It's like he had seen them grown up, suddenly feeling old. 

"Louis?" - Niall turns to Louis. Louis nods at him, still staring into the sparkling eyes of Harry.

"I was gonna say something more joke-ish but since you are going on this romantic route, I guess I will too" - Louis chuckles as Harry fondly rolls his eyes, "Harry Edwards Malik" - Louis speaks softly, different from how he was just now, "I take you to be my spouse. I promise to choose you every day, to love you in word and deed, to do the hard work of making now into always. To laugh with you, cry with you, grow with you, and create with you. To honor the divinity in you, of you, and around you. To be your kin and your partner in all of life’s adventures. Loving what I know of you and trusting what I don’t yet know, I give you my hand. I give you my love. I give you myself."

Now it's Liam's turn to sob slightly, his son is all grown matured, married and happy. What more can a dad ever ask for?

"What was the 'joke-ish' one you planned anyway?" - Harry asked, doing the similar thing Louis did a few seconds ago, biting his bottom lip to contain his smile.

"Oh, I was gonna say something like 'I promise to unclog the tub, even though you are the only one of us with long hair.'" - Harry lets go of one of Louis' hand to give him a joking punch to the arm as everyone chuckles.

"Well, I can't wait to take your last name, I am going to totally steal your identity." - Louis laughs, as if it was the funniest thing he had heard in years, the crowd chuckles.

"Alright, that's enough, exchange the rings!" - Niall butts in, just in case they make further fools of themselves.

Harry takes Louis' hand and slowly slips the ring in Louis' finger. Both can't help but feel the smile curving upwards more and more. Louis then takes Harry's, doing the similar motion.

"You forget the ring statements" - Niall whispers. He knows it's optional but he also knows Harry and Louis likes tradition and sappy things.

"Oh, right, er" - Harry stumbles a bit then focus back on Louis' eyes. All the nerves fade away, "I give you this ring, a symbol of my love, as I give to you, all that I am, and accept from you, all that you are."

"I will forever wear this ring as a sign of my commitment and the desire of my heart" - Louis reponsed. He could have said something longer, he knows he could but he doesn't want to be too sappy.

"I now" - Niall choked, "by the power vested in me by the crowded city of London, I hereby", he choked again, "pronounce you husband and husband", he choked again, trying to not cry, "you may now", his voice goes speaky, "kiss."

Harry and Louis didn't waste any time as both leans in for the kiss, meeting each other halfway. Everyone claps, cheering, whistling loudly. Zayn tries his best to not scream _'YOU DID GREAT HONEY'_ like a soccer mom.

"Ladies and gentlemen, for the first time till the end of days, Louis and Harry Tomlinson!" - Niall shouts on top of his lungs to fight away the tears. The crow cheers loudly, sparkling confetti goes off as they were both lost in their own world.

Then it was his and Liam's time. As soon as Louis and Harry runs down the aisle to make way for Liam and himself, they walk up the aisle hand in hand.

Niall was too emotional so he went down, replaced by Shawn as the marriage officiant. He smiles warmly at them, coughing into his fist a bit to get himself prepped up while Liam and Zayn takes each other's hands, staring into the other's eyes, similar to that of Harry and Louis.

"Welcome everyone." - he starts, despite being a lot younger than Niall, his professionalism doesn't show how young he is at all, "Zain Javadd Malik and Liam James Payne have chosen you, those special and important to them, to witness and celebrate the beginning of their life together. Today, as they join in marriage, they also create a new bond and new sense of family - one that will undoubtedly include all who are present here today."

Despite this being his second time at marriage, Zayn couldn't help but feel nervous as he listens to Shawn recycling the three usual readings about the importance of marriage or whatever. 

"At least he's not yawning half way through it" - Liam whispers, making Zayn chuckles as he tries to recompose himself.

"Would you like the prompted vows or exchanging your own vows?" - Shawn asked, both turned to him.

"Well we can't lose to our sons" - Liam chuckles, Zayn fondly rolls his eyes.

"I haven't thought of something cheesy." - Zayn admits.

"It doesn't have to be! Can be something short too." - Liam smiles, a smile that can kills a million lives. Zayn eventually nods.

"Alright. Liam?"

"Zain Javadd Malik" - Liam starts softly, "I vow to protect you from all the ills of the world, even if a scientist invented a way to clone dinosaurs and the dinosaurs escaped from his zoo and then they came after us - I would protect you as well as I could manage from said dinosaurs. That is how much I love you."

"Aw babe" - Zayn can't help but cooes.

"I taught him that one" - Louis whispers to Harry, looking proud of himself. 

"Zayn?" - Shawn turns to Zayn.

"Liam James Payne" - he started, "Just one thing to tell you, I'm totally worth it. Let's grow old disgracefully together" - Liam laughs, pushing Zayn's shoulder jokingly, the crowd chuckles as well.

Harry finds Louis weeping on his shoulder as their dads are being silly while putting the rings on each other's finger. He gently caresses Louis' head, giving his husband's temple a soft kiss.

"I'm so happy for him.. It almost feels like a rock had been lifted off my chest.." - Louis said softly.

Even the night before the wedding night, Louis still couldn't get his mind off the idea that Liam is restrained, unhappy while he get to be who he is. He was so worried about it he couldn't even pick up a drink.

Though now, when Liam is laughing breathlessly as Zayn is making silly jokes during their vows and ring exchange, Louis is finally relief. He could finally feel like he had repaid the pain he had given Liam by being his son, Liam is finally happy.

"I hereby pronounce you, husband and husband. You may now kiss." - Shawn smiles fondly.

Liam smiles shyly as Zayn leans in close and put his forehead against liam, whispering softly - come on then come on - before sharing their wedding kiss. 

"Everybody, ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the newlyweds!" - Shawn claps, shouting it similar to how Niall did it.

The crowd cheers before they break the kiss, Louis and Harry whistling and cheering, Niall is the loudest of the bunch, even standing up clapping while sobbing.

"All of my boys are married now!!" - Niall exclaims, pulling Shawn into a tearful hug.

Louis and Harry lock eyes with Zayn and Liam, the pair smiles at each other. It was weird at first, when they find out about everything but after two years of spending time together, even without saying it, they can all feel it, they are now a big family.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have no idea how to end this fic so I ended up fast forwarding to their wedding.


End file.
